


Silvertongue

by MS_Christie



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: DID-of-some-sort, F/M, Gen, Identity-Crisis, Reincarnation, Salazar hates muggles but his host loves them, Salazar reborn, that cranky old voice in the back of her head is Salazar Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MS_Christie/pseuds/MS_Christie
Summary: Salazar Slytherin is reincarnated as a young girl. And while he personally dislikes muggles and mudbloods—his current incarnation, quite frankly, doesn’t give a damn about his segregation against blood status.
Relationships: Godric Gryffindor & Helga Hufflepuff & Rowena Ravenclaw & Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor & Salazar Slytherin
Kudos: 11





	Silvertongue

**Author's Note:**

> She should’ve probably seen therapist the moment she started having arguments with her reflection.

Nothing speaks to her soul more than the simple but wonderfully strange word,

_Magic_.

She knows it doesn’t exist. Really, she’s not stupid by any means. Magic isn’t real. It’s a simple childish fantasy. Despite it all, she can’t help but wonder, especially when strange things begin to happen around her. 

Stranger still, is her own reaction to such miracles. She should be shocked, or even concerned but instead she is impatient and giddy. Anticipations fills her instead of fear or confusion, almost as though her body knew these strange things would happen before they did. Her body was waiting for them to happen. It expected them.

She’s going crazy.

Magic can’t exist.

_It doesn’t._

**But it does.**

_It doesn’t.  
_

**Are you sure?**

”Shut up.” She tells her reflection, ignoring the way traitorous smugness swells within her chest and drowns out her annoyance.

Her very body conspires against her.

She startles at the sight of her own face smirking back at her from within the mirror.

“ **Keep telling yourself that**. ” Her reflection smirks.

She punches the mirror and feels a vague sense of satisfaction when it shatters against her bleeding fist. Her parents speak in hushed whispers when she doesn’t stop laughing.

It’s not her laughter.

-

“Who are you?” Saoirse asks the mirror one day. She’s so tired. The voice isn’t going away and she honestly thinks she’s lost her mind. The mirror is a different one her parents bought to replace the one she smashed.

She didn’t expect an answer.

It answers anyway.

Saoirse gasps when her reflection ripples and contorts into a handsome young man with dark hair and eerie green eyes.

** “ ** **I, Saoirse darling, am Salazar Slytherin**.”

_ What the frick-fracking fuck. _

He doesn’t wince, but he does click his tongue disapprovingly.

**“Such language**.”  He tuts mockingly.

Understandably, she screams and punches the mirror again. This time, she tells her parents that she saw a disturbing insect on it. It does little to convince them of her already questionable and fraying sanity.

**Unnecessary**.  Salazar frowns as he examines her busted knuckles. She’s utterly freaked out when her fingers twitch and her hand begins to open and close without her instruction. Salazar tests his grip and wordlessly heals the wound. 

He is disappointed by his lack of control but is thoroughly amused by his host’s gaping expression.

** Believe in magic now, darling? **

She doesn’t allow him the satisfaction of hearing an answer but he already knows hers.


End file.
